


[Podfic] Start Quoting Shakespeare And We're Done

by kalakirya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banter, Food, Libraries, M/M, Misunderstanding, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Ridiculousness, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of pyrebi's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>In which Dean has the hots for a librarian named Cas, Cas may or may not have the hots for a mechanic named Dean, and Gabriel joins Sam in the peanut gallery in the hopes that he might just get to do a horizontal tango of his own.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Start Quoting Shakespeare And We're Done

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Start Quoting Shakespeare and We're Done](https://archiveofourown.org/works/244582) by [pyrebi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrebi/pseuds/pyrebi). 



**Rating:** PG-13  
**time:** 2 hours 8 minutes  
**link to download**[as an mp3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/start-quoting-shakespeare-and-were-done) OR [direct download/stream (thank you paraka <3) (90MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/Start%20Quoting%20Shakespeare%20And%20We're%20Done%20-%20written%20by%20pyrebi.mp3)


End file.
